dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: The Woman with the Tail
The Woman with the Tail is the 10th Episode of the Dragon Ball SS retelling of the Vegeta Saga. it is also the Second New Episode of it after Unsure Bodyguard. Summary On the Lookout ,Gine is now fighting Tien while the others were fighting who also tell her of there past with Goku in the 22nd Budokai Tournament. really curious over who Goku and wanting to meet him when he comes back to life. Gine uses that as a drive and manages to beat Tien who complimented her. Gine then decides to take a break as Mr Popo then tells her that Kami would like to speak to her on something. Gine confused by this accepts and meets with Kami who tells her that he knows how curious she is about what is going on Earth. Gine then nodded and said its also to do with Goku or Kakarot witch is his Saiyan name and Raditz who she seems to recall as well. Kami then suggest maybe giving her a chance to go on a World Tour for one day while the rest of the Z Fighters train. Gine is worried because of the upcoming Saiyan Threat Kami exsplains to her that somehow shes gotten allot stronger and the one day break won't matter. Gine thanks Kami before leaving the Lookout to begin her world tour and see what kind of World Earth really is. In Space, Bardock ship is suddenly attacked by a ship of space pirates who then enter the ship to take it as there own. Bardock decides to test out his new power on them and beat's them all up and strands them on a Astaroid with there ship warning the next time if they try anything it will end much worse than this scared the Space Pirates agreed and take their ship flying away. Bardock then asks the ship computer to ask him when he will land on earth. The Ship answers two days before Vegeta and Nappa's do making Bardock happy with this. Back with Gine, the female Saiyan got a new outfit made by Kami to blend in but she was also told to Hide her tail was walking down the streets. She then looked around and asks seeing the different people doing jobs what are they doing she then sees a butcher and suddenly gets a small flashback to her past. shocked she questioned the vision before realizing shes hungry. She then visits a Cafe but then she realizes to her horror she has no money The Owner then kicks her out witch makes Gine upset. At Jingle Village a now grown up Suno is feeding the nearby animals before her and Android 8 then meet Raditz who has come to ask questions on someone called Goku. Suno while Android 8 is unsure if they should trust Raditz tells him of his own past with Goku and how he saved her village and stopped The Red Ribbon Army. Raditz then admits he is impressed and then leaves to land in a nearby woods to put his Saiyan gear back on he then finally admits that Kakarot is a true Saiyan in his own way. while flying away he at the same time unknowingly passed the city with his mother Gine in it. Gine who was in the city sitting by herself then looks around and sees all the people who are happy with there lives and sees some parents playing with there children. however then suddenley she hears a woman scream for help as her pram with her baby was heading towards some stairs Gine in lightning speeds saved the baby and returned it to her mother. As the mother was phrasing her witch for some odd reason got to Gine. however it also turns out the husband of woman was the Cafe owner from earlier as thank you for saving his son he would grant Gine a free meal which she happily accepts. Later as Gine returns back to the Lookout Kami asks her if she learned anything on her World Tour. Gine answers she may not know who she is and she maybe a Saiyan but seeing all the people on earth she wants to protect it as if it was her home. Krillin admits thats something Goku would say as Gine then admits that maybe Goku in away is like a Kindred Spirit. Meanwhile on Snake Way Goku sneezes as and guesses someone is talking about him as he continues to run Battles * Gine vs Tien Major Event's * Gine Learns more about Earth to save it * Raditz finaly admits Goku's a true Saiyan and well help save this Planet * Bardock learns he well go to Earth two days before the other two Saiyan's Appearances * Gine * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Yajirobe * Krillin * Yamcha * Mr Popo * Kami * Bardock * Shuo * Android 8 * Raditz * Goku Major Changes * This whole Episode does not happen in the Anime